Christmas Fic
by mollymolata
Summary: Happens between Wedding in Japan 2 and 3


**Christmas**

It was the 24. December and the Dunbars were having all a family dinner.  
>"Yay, only four more hours!" Exclaimed Hiro happy.<br>"What do you think Santa will bring us?" Asked Yuna.  
>"Hiro, have you even been nice this year?" Asked Willamina.<br>"Hey everyone of you deserves something" Added William.  
>"Your dad is right, this year you three have been nicer than the year we went to Venice." Said Yumi.<br>"Oh yes, we pushed aunt Yuki into a river" Replied Hiro and laughed.  
>"Oh yes, right" Replied Yuna giggling.<br>"Well that was not nice from you. She couldn't swim." Replied William.  
>"But Uncle Ulrich saved her" Replied Willamina. "Right?"<br>"Actually the Gondolier saved her" Replied Yumi.  
>"Oh"<p>

And again we met another better man than Ulrich" Replied William and Yumi hit him with a newspaper.  
>"Hey today we have to be nice" Replied William scratching his head. Yumi hugged William and gave him some pecks on his cheek.<br>"Oh wow, now that's better" Replied William.  
>"When the kids are with our parents, you will have more of them. If you know what I mean." Flirted Yumi.<br>"More what?" Asked William and Yumi giggled.  
>"You will see it, Willy-Kun" Replied Yumi.<p>

„Oh new nickname"  
>"Dad, do you bring us to Grandma and Grandpa?" Asked Hiro.<br>"After you all eat your food" Replied William.  
>"Okay"Replied Hiro and kept eating.<p>

Later the kids were in their grandparents house and back to William and Yumi, they were lying some presents under the Christmas tree.  
>"So is Odd going to be the Santa this year?" Asked Yumi.<br>"Yep, I find he does his job great" Replied William.  
>"Talking about job, you haven't done your Job yet." Replied Yumi.<br>"Ehm, which job?" Asked William and Yumi pulled him on his shirt.  
>"Wow, was is a very important one?" Asked William walking backwards.<br>"Yes, it was and its still important" Replied Yumi and guided him to their room.

At the grandparents house the kids were all drawing something on white paper.  
>"Cant wait for the presents" Replied Hiro.<br>"I cant wait for Santa" Replied Yuna.  
>"Hope he shows us the reindeers" Replied Willamina.<br>"That would be awesome" Replied Hiro.  
>"Yes" Replied Yuna.<br>"Hey is the flag of France blue, white and red or green,white and red?" Asked Hiro.  
>"I think it has a blue part on it." Replied Willamina. Meanwhile William placed a square gift under the Christmas tree.<br>"I'm sure she will like it" Said William to himself. Yumi appear also with a square box and placed it under the Christmas tree.  
>"Wow, its the same size as mine" Said William.<br>"Your what?" Asked Yumi.  
>"The gift there" Replied William.<br>"Oh, you're right" Said Yumi.  
>"So, did you like it?" Flirted William.<br>"If I liked...oh yes of course I did" Replied Yumi.  
>"That's good"<br>"Why, do you want to do it again?" Asked Yumi.  
>"I don't know, do you want to do it again?" Asked William.<br>"Hmm, okay but now its my turn" Replied Yumi.  
>"Alright" Replies William and took her bridal style and she giggled.<br>„Oh!" Replied Yumi "We should go on a honeymoon again"

"Yes, ehm exactly" Replied William.  
>"Is there something?" Asked Yumi.<br>"You will later see it"  
>Back to the kids.<br>"Cool in one hour we can later open the presents" Said Hiro.  
>"Did Mom and Dad say, when..."<br>"Hey everybody" Replied Lukas and entered into the room.  
>"Hi" Replied Hiro.<br>"Hey" Replied Antonio and Felix.  
>"Hey is uncle Odd here?" Asked Yuna.<br>"No, he's working" Said Antonio. "And my mom too"  
>"Yeah he came with us" Said Lukas.<br>"Where are your parents?" Asked Felix.  
>"They will come a little bit later." Replied Willamina.<br>"Okay"  
>"Hey lets go down and see with the others TV." Said Antonio and all left the room.<p>

Back at William and Yumi both were driving to the grandparents their homes.  
>"Odd told me he's going through the chimney tonight" Said William.<br>"Will it work?" Asked Yumi.  
>"Should work, I don't know"<br>" Why didn't we give him the presents at our home to Odd?" Asked Yumi.  
>"Cause maybe the kids would find it weird, when the presents weren't under the Christmas tree at home anymore" Answered William.<br>"Oh right"  
>"When should we later come home again?" Asked William.<br>"I don't know, maybe at 1:00 in the morning"  
>"Okay"<br>"Do you think the kids will like the presents?" Asked Yumi.  
>"I don't know, we will see" Replied William and in the near of the grandparents house they started to look for a park spot.<p>

**MIDNIGHT**

Meanwhile all were sitting in front of the TV watching a Christmas movie and apparently something fell the chimney down.

"Ouch!" Replied someone in the chimney.

"Is it Santa?" Asked Yuna.

"Lets see" Said Hiro and all the kids walked to the fireplace.

„Ho-ho-ho Happy Hanukah...I mean Christmas everyone" Replied Odd.

„Santa!" Exclaimed the kids.

„Hello there kids. Have you been nice this year?" Asked Odd.

„Yes, Santa!" Replied the kids.

„Good, cause I brought you presents" Replied Odd and opened his red bag and took a present out.

„This present here is for...Yuna" Replied Odd and gave it her.

„Thank you Santa" Replied Yuna and took the gift.

„And this gift here is for Felix" Replied Odd and gave him a little bigger gift out.

„Wow, thank you Santa" Said Felix.

„And for Lukas something big too" Replied Odd and gave it to Lukas.

„Awesome, thanks Santa"

„And here for Willamina" Replied Odd and gave her a present.

„Thanks Santa" Replied Willamina and pecked him.

After a few minutes Odd had only two presents in the bag.

„And here the last one for Ulrich" Replied Odd and gave it to him.

„Thanks" Replied Ulrich.

„And the last one is for you and Yuki" Replied Odd and gave it to Yuki.

„You know its for stuff kids don't know parents were doing" Replied Odd.

„Huh?" Replied Ulrich questioningly.

„I think I know what he means and I surely will like it" Replied Yuki flirty.

„Okay" Replied Ulrich.

„So I gotta go, see you all the next year and be nice" Replied Odd and entered into the chimney and tried to climb it up, but didn't success.

„Do you want to go through the door?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yeah, I think its better" Replied Odd and walked to the door.

„Bye" Said Ulrich.

„Bye" Replied Odd and left.

„Can we open the presents?" Asked Hiro.

„Of course its more than time to open it" Replied Yumi.

„Yay" Replied Hiro and all opened the presents.

„Wow a mini Science Lab, awesome" Replied Felix.

„A mini foosball set, awesome!" Exclaimed Lukas.

„Where did you get that foosball set, I never found them here" Asked Yuki.

„Well, Fernando and his family, when they go back to Spain, when they cross the country Spain, they find in some Spanish shops with kids stuff like that, they even had mini bowling, mini snooker and mini foosball" Said Ulrich.

„Wow and when did you go to buy that?" Asked Yuki.

„Well, It was last Friday, I told you, that I had to go work, but instead I went to Spain to buy that" Replied Ulrich and looked at the Present in Yuki's hand, that Odd said it was for him and Yuki.

„And what's the present?" Asked Ulrich.

„Lets see" Replied Yuki and opened the present. „A dog bone?" Asked Yuki.

„Looks like he gave you the wrong present" Replied Ulrich.

Later everyone was home and opening their presents at home. William and Yumi were sitting on the couch and talking.

„Hey were was Aelita?" Asked William.

„She passed Christmas at Graubünden" Replied Yumi.

„Oh Switzerland"

„Yes" Replied Yumi and looked at the Christmas tree and took the last two presents for her and William.

„Here" Replied Yumi and gave it to William.

„Oh what might it be?" Asked William and opened the present along with Yumi.

„Wow three picture frames" Replied William and looked at them. The first one was with William and Yumi at the Wedding. The second one was when Willamina was born, Yumi was lying on the bed and holding her and William stayed next to her looking at her. The third one was a family picture of them all with the kids.

„That's beautiful" Replied William. Yumi smiled and opened her presents and took a book out and an envelope.

„Wow" Replied Yumi and opened the book and it had a lot of pictures of everything they have witnessed together. Yumi looked through the book and read a few pictures, that had under them small texts.

One picture was a similar picture to the one of Yumi and William from the Wedding and under the picture there was written. „_Whatever it takes, I will do everything to keep you happy"_ Yumi smiled and kept looking around the book and found another one to read. _„When out of love turns life, luck has a name, Willamina" _The Picture here was from Willamina as a baby lying in her baby bed. Yumi looked at the next Pictures and there was one with Hiro and Yuna. _„Or luck has three names, or even more..." She kept looking around the book and then only saw empty pages._

„Those are for the future, in case of were having something special to mention in." Said William and Yumi closed the book.

„That's beautiful William" Replied Yumi and hugged him.

„And don't forget the envelope" Said William and she opened it and took two Alitalia flight tickets out.

„Paris-Rome?" Asked Yumi and behind there was a card from Amalfi Coast in Italy.

„Were going to the Amalfi Coast?" Asked Yumi.

„Yeah, like a second honeymoon" Said William. „Do you want to go?" Asked William.

„What will be about the kids?" Asked Yumi.

„I asked Yuki and Ulrich, if they could take care of them"

„Will they?"

„Yes" Replied William.

„That's awesome" Replied Yumi and hugged William.

„Yeah, glad you liked it" Replied William and lied down.

„Are you going to sleep?" Asked Yumi.

„Maybe" Replied William and turned the TV on. „Or I watch TV until I fell asleep." Said William and Yumi lied down over him.

„Then so do I" Replied Yumi.

„Okay" Replied William and both watched TV and after an half hour both fell asleep on the couch.

**The End. Merry Christmas :P**


End file.
